Electronic menus (eMenus) are becoming more and more popular, especially as prices for electronic devices such as tablets, phablets, smartphones, and the like, continue to drop. Some restaurants have made moves to make their current physical menus available via custom applications (apps) that run on such electronic devices.
In addition to presenting an eMenu in electronic form, which a patron can use to place orders for menu items, aspects of interaction of a patron with other patrons and aspects of interaction between the patron and wait staff can be improved yielding better customer experiences and efficiencies.